Locked Love
by SmurfZXC714
Summary: WARNING: SPOILERS from Perfect Scoundrels. "Would you calm down?" Hale asked, standing next to her, reaching over so he could hold her hand in his. "What are you so worked up about anyway? It's not like we're doing a job." "I could to a job," Kat said, trying to breathe normally. "I could handle doing a job. This, however, is very different Hale." HXK


Disclaimer: I do not own the Heist Society world or characters

* * *

**_Locked Love _**

* * *

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_-Simple Plan_

_(Welcome To My Life)_

* * *

Katarina Bishop could honestly say that she preferred her world to W.W Hale the fifth's. To many people her world was probably dark and dangerous, but she had grown up in it and to her, it felt like the safest place in the world. Kat only ever felt out of place when she was forced into a dress by her cousin and then tricked into dancing with her boyfriend. Of course, she had done it many time before, going to these sorts of parties and such. However, this time was a tiny bit different, and that made Kat all the more nervous.

"Would you calm down?" Hale asked, standing next to her, reaching over so he could hold her hand in his. "What are you so worked up about anyway? It's not like we're doing a job."

"I could to a job," Kat said, trying to breathe normally. "I could handle doing a job. This, however, is very different Hale." Her tone held a small amount of annoyance but Hale could tell it was just nerves.

He rolled his eyes and laughed. It was almost ironic that the one girl he knew that had broken into the Henley, stolen the Cleopatra, and saved his family's company from its down fall was only truly nervous when she had to dress up and see his parents. He knew that was the issue, because his parents made everyone nervous. They were intimidating people, with hard stares and cunning tactics. They almost always got what they wanted, when they wanted it. Of course, that had all changed when Kat had recovered his grandmother's real will and made sure that Marianne got what his grandmother had always wanted for her.

The last time Hale had seen his parents was when he had informed then they wouldn't be the trustees of the company. And to say they weren't happy would be a bit of an understatement.

But the invitation had come in the mail (how his mother got the address of the Brownstone, Hale would never know) and Hale hadn't had the heart to turn it down. They were his parents after all, and he hoped that they had calmed down. They were sure to be nice to him, though, like they had been when the fake will had been read.

"They're not nearly as nasty as people we've run into," Hale replied. Kat knew without saying that he was talking about Arturo Taccone, the tone of his voice said as much.

"I know," she said. "But they're your parents." She said it as though, somehow, that was worse.

"At least you don't have to buy them a million goats," Hale replied, offering her an easy smile.

She rolled her eyes and laughed and his words had the intended effect. She was relaxing, her hands had stopped shaking.

They walked up the grand steps to the large house, and Kat took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Hale glanced over at her and smiled, but if he was being honest with himself, he was maybe a little nervous too. His parent's had practically tried to disinherit him the last time they spoke. He had a strong suspicion his parents had invited him for another reason than just missing their only son.

Walking through the massive doors Kat felt like she was suddenly very small. She had always been petite, but she was staring at forty foot ceilings, it was hard for anyone _not_ to feel small.

"Hale," She said, clenching his hand tightly in her own. "I don't think I can do this."

Hale tugged her along; she'd acted like this before. He sometimes thought Kat needed to take a good look in the mirror. She was Katarina Bishop, she should know she was capable of anything.

"They're society people Kat," he said to her in a low voice, so no one around them would hear. "Just act like it's a job, like you're the inside man."

Kat knew it wasn't a job, and she knew she couldn't trick her mind into thinking it was. The truth was Hale's family terrified her. She didn't understand them. She didn't understand how they could overlook someone so good and so perfect as Hale in their family. It made them cold and heartless. His family should have loved him, cared for him. Although, Kat supposed, if they had she might not be with Hale right now. Maybe she should be thanking them.

"Fine," she replied begrudgingly.

He smiled brightly at her and swept his eyes over the room. People in long gowns and tuxedos were dancing in an almost mesmerizing way. Kat saw Hale's expression and narrowed her eyes.

"No," she said.

"Why not?"

"You know I hate dancing," she said. "I'm not going to let you talk me into it again."

His eyes darkened, with an unmistakable glint in them. "Are you sure about that?"

Before Kat could reply a loud, high pitched voice called out. "Scooter!" Hale's mother's voice called. "Sweetheart!"

Kat saw Hale's body go slightly rigid and she felt own muscles tense.

Hale's mother was the epitome of beautiful. The way her dark hair framed her face and how the dress complimented her figure was just the beginning. She caught people's eyes, and in that way she reminded Kat a little bit of Gabrielle.

"Hi sweetheart," Mrs. Hale said, leaning in and kissing her son on the cheek. Her eyes swept over him and then onto Kat. Kat was expecting a glare or a distasteful look, but instead she got a brilliantly white smile. Which shocked her more than anything else could have.

"Katarina," she said, and moved forward and hugged Kat without any warning. "How lovely to see you."

Kat knew when people were lying, she'd been a thief for so long, and she knew how to tell the signs. Her gut was telling her nothing was wrong, that Mrs. Hale actually did think it was lovely to see her. And that was what surprised Kat most of all. Maybe she had misjudged Hale's mother, at least a little bit.

"You too," Kat replied, trying to sound sincere, but honestly, she wasn't sure how she was feeling anymore.

"I'm so pleased both of you could make it," Mrs. Hale. "It means a lot to your father and I."

Hale's mother was charming. Kat had taken note of that the moment she'd met the woman. She remembered thinking this is where Hale got it from. But it didn't make sense to her how she could alienate her son so much.

Hale's smile was forced but Kat was the only one that noticed. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Mrs. Hale suddenly looked very emotional. Her smile was bitter-sweet, and it looked like might cry.

"Thank you," she said, and gave him an unexpected hug.

"Sure," Hale said, but was glancing around the room as though he wasn't quite sure what to do. "Where's dad?"

It was no coincidence when Mrs. Hale's eyes narrowed. Hale was surprised, his mother was usually gushing about whatever his father had done next.

"Yes, well. . ." she started.

"Mom?" Hale prodded, wondering why she was acting so out of character.

"I didn't want to tell you yet but. . ." she said, trailing off, unable to find the words she wanted.

"But what?"

"I suppose I can't keep it from you," she took a breath. "You're father and I are getting a divorce."

Hale's face didn't change. He didn't blink, he didn't even twitch. He just stood there looking at his mother as if she weren't even there.

"Scooter?" His mother asked, putting a hand on his arm.

Kat was staring openly at Hale. She was as surprised by the news as anyone would be. She hadn't been sure how he'd react. She didn't know what to say either.

"A divorce?" Hale finally said, sounding like he had forced the words through his throat. Kat could only hold his hand tighter, hoping that he knew she was trying to support him, even if she didn't exactly know how to.

Hale's mother looked to the ground, as though she were filled with shame.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," she said. "And I know we haven't ever been close. . . but I thought you deserved to know. That you deserved to hear it from us."

"Us?" Hale asked, looking around again. "I don't see dad anywhere."

"He's on business," she said. "Couldn't make it."

_Or he couldn't face you_, Kat thought silently to herself.

"Why?" Hale asked.

"Irreconcilable differences," his mother replied without skipping a beat.

Hale narrowed his eyes. "I'm not a lawyer mom. What's the real answer?"

"Hale, sweetheart, it's much more complicated then anything I could explain right now," she said, but her eyes were sad. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was unhappy, that, maybe this wasn't what she wanted.

"He cheated on you," Hale started. "Didn't he?"

His mother glanced around, and took a step closer, hoping no one had heard him. Her reaction told both Kat and Hale that his assumption had hit the bulls-eye.

"I will not discuss this right now," she said, her eyes pleading. Kat thought it was the closest to vulnerable she'd ever see her.

"Mom—"

She forced a smile. "Please Scooter," she said. "I just wanted you to come so I could have someone here. I know it doesn't always seem like it, but I love you Hale. You're my only son, my only child, and all I want is for you to be happy."

"Happy?" Hale repeated, as though he didn't believe her. "I would be happy if my own parents acted like they wanted me," he hissed, his voice taking on an almost hostile tone. "If they didn't send me off to Colgan or Knightsbury— which isn't a real school, by the way— and never ever so much as call. You're doing a great job of showing that you love me and you want me to be happy."

His hand had clenched around Kats, and she was worried he'd forgotten she was there. His face was enraged, his eyes blazing.

Mrs. Hale took a step back from Hale, and suddenly looked much smaller than anyone in the room.

"I'm sorry," she said to him. "You don't know how sorry I am." Her hand was at her throat, clasping onto the necklace that lay there. It was locket, to be more precise, and Kat was more than willing to bet there was a picture of Hale in it. "I'm so sorry," she whispered again.

"Let's go," Hale said after staring at his mother for what felt like hours. "I can't be here anymore."

Without saying anything else he let go of Kat's hand and stormed out of the ballroom. Kat watched him go, but her feet were still glued to the ground. When she looked back at Hale's mother she was staring at where'd he disappeared with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Mrs. Hale?" Kat asked, stepping closer and putting a hand on her arm.

The other woman was shocked out of her trance and looked at Kat as though she'd just remembered she was there.

"Kat," she said. "I'm sorry the evening ended so abruptly," she said, straightening her posture and turning back into the person everyone in the room expected her to be. "It seems I may have wasted your time."

Kat didn't think it was a waste of time at all. She thought Hale's mother had been trying to reach out to him, as a parent, not as an investor in the company. And while Hale was angry now, about the divorce and about thinking his mother was deceiving him again, Kat was sure he'd appreciate the effort once he cooled down.

"Not at all," Kat said, forcing a smile. "He'll calm down," she said. "Just give it time."

Hale's mother sighed and looked away, as though she didn't expect that to happen in a million years.

"I should go," Kat said, still looking at the locket around her neck.

"Thank you for being there for him," she said. "Thank you for loving him."

Kat blushed a bit but this time when she smiled, it was genuine. Mrs. Hale moved into hug the small girl and when she did Kat reached her hands around her neck and undid the clasp of the necklace without Hale's mother so much as blinking.

When she pulled back the necklace was bundled up in her hand, and Mrs. Hale didn't even seem to notice its absence. Maybe it was wrong of Kat to steal it, but she also had a sneaking suspicion Mrs. Hale did know, and she didn't want anything else. The locket was a keep sake, and Kat was sure she much prefer the real thing anyway.

"Goodbye Katarina," Hale's mother said to her, giving her a bitter-sweet smile.

"Goodbye Mrs. Hale," Kat replied quietly. She turned away and slipped through the people and exited through the door she'd seen Hale disappear out of.

He was waiting in the back of the limo, sulking.

She almost rolled her eyes but though better of it as she stepped into the car.

"What took you so long?" Hale asked irritably

"I had to get something." She took his hand and put the locket inside.

"What is this?" he asked, even though Kat was certain he recognized it.

"It was your mothers."

"I know that, I'm not blind, I saw her wearing it. Why do you have it?" He asked. He glanced at her and got all the answers he needed from her expression. "You stole it?"

"I steal lots of things. Just open it."

Hale gave her another slight glare but fiddled with the clasp to get it open. Kat bent her head over and the pictures inside easily caused a smile to appear on her face. The first was of the three of them, a young looking Hale senior and his wife, Hale must have only been about twelve. The second was just Hale, at eight years old with a gapped tooth smile looking directly into the camera.

"She does love you," Kat said quietly, taking his other hand an holding it tightly. "She just has a funny way of showing it."

"She doesn't show it," Hale said, but his voice didn't sound angry anymore. He just sounded tired.

"I think maybe she's trying to," Kat said quietly.

Hale nodded to himself and continued to stare the pictures in the locket.

"Maybe," he finally admitted, he glanced up at her. He had the familiar glint in his eyes that made him so _Hale. _"So what happened to only re-stealing?" he asked, holding the locket up.

She grinned and leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"It was a special exception," she replied. "For you."

* * *

_AN: So I finished Perfect Scoundrels and I decided I had to write a Hale/Kat fic, because I love them so much! The idea came to me when Kat met Hale's mom and I knew there was something kind of weird going on. I actually thought Hale's mom was like super nice until the end, and then she kind became just like everyone else. But I liked him having a nice mom who does really care about him. I hope that whoever is reading this enjoyed it and if you did, feel free to leave a review. I hope to do more Heist Society fics in the future. _


End file.
